Method and apparatus for securing an elastic ribbon in stretched condition to a continuously moving web in the manufacture of garments and the like is well known in the art. This may be done either by sewing, by the use of a heat-activated coating on the elastic or by the use of a separate adhesive. It is also known that this process can be carried out in such a way that the elastic is joined in spots, i.e., not continuously secured to the moving web.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,367 which issued to Bourgeois on Aug. 13, 1974 is representative of such prior art processes. The patent to Bourgeois is directed to a method for the continuous manufacture of disposable panties. The disclosure of Bourgeois teaches the adherence of a stretched elastic element to a moving web in which the entire length of elastic is attached, said entire length of elastic being functional in the finished articles cut from the web. Bourgeois further suggests that the elastic may be adhered at all points of contact with the fabric web, or alternatively at spaced points along the entire length of elastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,292 which issued to Butter on Feb. 2, 1971 and which is also typical of the prior art, discloses a non-continuous process for fastening a tensioned elastic band to a textile sheet by fusion bonds or welds at least at the ends of the band and preferably at uniformly spaced spots throughout the entire extent of the band. In the disclosed embodiment, baby pants made of a textile sheet of cellulose or the like have elastic bands secured to the leg opening and waistband portions thereof. During the welding step, the elastic bands are spot welded or fusion bonded at their ends by appropriate tools to the cut-to-size material positioned therebeneath by means of heat and pressure. After the welding spots have cooled off, the preliminary tensioning of the elastic bands is released and the projecting ends of the elastic bands are severed and discarded to facilitate assembly of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616, 770 which issued to Blyther et al. on Nov. 2, 1971 discloses apparatus for separating garments to which a continuous band of elastic has been sewn along the entire length thereof. In a preferred embodiment, a continuous band of elastic material is fed from a reel under tension and the band and the garments are drawn through the sewing machine by suitable feed means which also serve to maintain the tension in the elastic. A pneumatically operated cutting device positioned immediately after the feed means cuts the elastic band between the garments, thereby separating the elasticated articles.
The prior art completely fails, however, to teach means for continuously joining elastic bands in discrete, spaced areas while in a stretched condition at predetermined points along a continuously moving, substantially inelastic web, said web being thereafter severed in the areas where said elastic is unjoined to said web so that the unadhered areas of the elastic bands become relaxed, inactive, and non-functional.